Subsist Affliction Woe
by kr3ativ23
Summary: What if Sqweegel was more dangerous then what was led on? What if he is just bait for the CSIs. This is a SAW meets CSI with a twist. Its not too gruesome. What will happen to the CSIs, can they survive Sqweegel and his traps? Puzzles and Mind Games!
1. Acupuncture

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

This is a watered down SAW meets CSI fic.

Ch1: Acupuncture

* * *

><p>Nick awakes. His vision is blurry and slowly starts to focus. He thinks at first he simply had too much to drink the night before. His body is extremely achy, his chest and back ache and burn. His eye is swollen shut and burns and stings terribly. Once his vision focuses he still cannot see. The room is very dark.<p>

Nick tries to move but his hands are strapped down. He feels something heavy at his neck. The light flashes on blinding him. Nick looks down and sees a man on the ground with some type of metal mask on his face.

"Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles." a man says from an old television set.

"What is going on?" Nick says as the restraints are released. He notices a spiky trap on his neck ready to snap and crush his head. Like the man at Nick's feet. "Where are my friends? Where is Frankie? You better not have hurt her!"

"Mr. Stokes, you have been selected for a test. You're a man of high principle... It's time to e tested. That trap on your head is set to snap in three minutes unless you take it off. There is a key but you can't see _it_." the TV turns off and the room is dimly lit by a single light bulb.

Nick begins to search all over for the key. That's when he notices a lone X-ray on the counter. He picks it up and sees an outline of a key in his face by his cheekbone.

Nick looks horrified in the mirror his left eye has a series of stitches underneath it. He moves his cheek and gets a shooting pain in his face. He pulls at the trap trying desperately to yank it off with no luck. He falls to knees screaming in anger and fear. That's when he sees a bloody scalpel in the dead man's hand.

Nick touches the dead man's hand, he's very cold to the touch it gives Nick the shivers. He pries the man's hand open taking the scalpel. He returns to the mirror.

His handshakes as he brings the scalpel closer to his injured eye. He cuts the first stitch. Sending pain across his face, his other eye starts to tear up making it difficult to see. He cuts another then another, until he's cut all but two. Blood drips down his face into the rusty trap.

He sticks his dirty fingers inside the cut searching for the key while screaming in agony. He finally finds it, he pulls it out ripping the finally to stitches out. He feels a sickly sense of relieve as he turns the key.

Finally the trap loosened and Nick throws it off his head as it snaps. Nick stares at the trap realizing how close he just came to ending up like the man in front of him.

Nick looks around the room the walls were written on. Some messages looked to have been written by other people begging for help. He saw the same quote though over and over again.

"I gotta get out of here," Nick says getting to his feet he looks in the mirror and sees something carved across his chest. But with his poor vision he couldn't make it out until he stepped closer. It said 'FRANKIE'.

Detective Frankie Reed had been seeing Nick for a solid six months after working the hydrofracturing case together.

Nick tried to think back of how he ended up here. But he couldn't remember anything. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Frankie or Catherine or any of his friends or the last time he had been to the lab.

* * *

><p>Catherine awakes dizzy extremely dizzy and sleepy. She could barely keep her eyes open. She sits up when she doesn't recognize where she is. She sees a television and before she can turn it on it turns on by itself.<p>

"Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles."

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"That pool is filled with needles of Novocain, heroin, lemon juice, and bleach. There is a key inside the pool that you will need to escape the room and find our friends,"

"What have you done with them?" she says as the TV turns off.

"Oh my god," she says standing looking at a small in ground pool full of needles and syringes. She sees the key dangling from a string. She turns the TV back on and sees a man lying on the floor. The quality of the picture isn't good but Catherine can tell that the man has something on his face and is covered in a metal mask lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

What she doesn't realize is that is not any of her friends but rather the same man who had failed a test that Nick had passed.

She moves towards the pool leaning over the edge reaching for the key. She lays on the dirty floor reaching for the key, she leans more and more over the edge. She feels herself losing her balance, she tries to grab the edge to save herself but falls into the needles.

She feels pain beyond her wildest dreams. The needles stick her in her back, neck, shoulder, arms, and legs. She feels burning, stingy, and a painful numbness as the injections fluid her body.

She reaches and grabs the key. She rolls over onto her stomach pulling the needles from her arm. Catherine starts to crawl towards the ladder, losing all sensation to her limbs she starts to feel numb all over. She begins to feel dizzy, lightheaded, and very shaky.

She grabs a hold of the ladder but her arms are too weak to pull herself up. She starts to lose her grip and falls.

She feels as if she's in an ocean swimming riding the waves. Her eyes drift close without much of a fight as she falls to sleeps.

* * *

><p>Reviews? The next chapter will show the day before and the events leading them to where they are. Please Review :)<p> 


	2. Lovely Date

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch2: Lovely Date

* * *

><p>The night before... Nick races into the locker room after their shift, he runs by Catherine.<p>

"Easy Nicky where is the fire?" Catherine laughs putting her vest in her locker.

"My head, if I'm late for this date,"

"Who's the lucky lady?" Catherine asks she's been practically begging to know who but Nick wouldn't give her a name. It was a friendly game they were playing, a little lab humor to rid the horrors they see every day. "Where are you going?"

"Bartolotta Ristorante," he says changing his shirt from a white tee to a long sleeve shirt black pin striped collared dress shirt. "It's her favorite,"

"That's sweet," she said changing her earrings.

"Who you get dolled up for?"

"Lindsay has a concert tonight," she says.

"Life beyond crime," he says putting his favorite watch on "how do I look?"

"You look great Nicky like a real stud," she says they both laugh. Nick smoothed his hair.

"Good it's a big night,"

"How big?"

"It's our sixth month's anniversary. I think I'm going ask her... You know...

Propose?" he says nervous, pulling small velvet box out of his locker.

"Propose! Let me see!" she yelps standing up.

"Sh..." he whispers "I don't want the whole lab to know, or not yet at least," he says opening the box.

"Oh my gosh, Nick it's huge. It's so beautiful... Congrats Nicky!" she says hugging him. "Call me right after," she says wiping her eyes, making Nick smile.

"You ready?" Lou Vartann says looking at his watch, smiling at Catherine.

"Yes!" she says excited hugging Lou.

"Okay?" he says raising an eyebrow, Nick smiles.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Nick arrives at Detective Frankie Reed's house. He knocks and is greeted by her mother Louise.

"Hello Nick," she says giving Nick a small hug.

"Is Frankie almost ready?"

"Yes, I'll go and get her." Louise walks up the stairs. Frankie walks down the stairs in a beautiful black spaghetti strap gown that hugs her curves. It's the first time Nick has ever seen her in a dress.

"Close your mouth Stokes," she says

"Wow," Nick says just shocked by her beauty. Her long red hair draped over her shoulders. "You look beautiful,"

"Stop with the sappy stuff," she says smiling as Nick gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile at Lindsay's concert. Lindsay had a solo. Catherine loved that her daughter was in the arts. That was Lindsay's true passion.

"What was going on with Stokes earlier?" Lou asks as the chorus starts its next song.

"Nick is going to propose to his girlfriend," Catherine says smiling.

"The Texan is finally going to settle down, good for him."

"Yea I can't wait to meet her," she says smiling. "Thanks for coming."

"I won't miss it," he says putting his arm around her giving her a kiss on her forehead.

At Bartolotta Ristorante, Frankie left to use the restroom. Nick pulls out the ring and gets the definition of cold feet. What if she says no? What if she says it's too soon? Nick shoves the ring back in his pocket, thinking it's just not the time.

The next morning Nick wakes up and sees Frankie stretching next to him. It's the first she's spent the night.

"Morning darling'" Nick says she sees covering her bare chest with the sheet.

"Morning," she says kissing him.

"I'm glad you slept over," he says kissing her.

"I had a great time last night."

"Good," he says smiling.

When they arrive at the lab they make the mistake of arriving together. Nick gave her a ride to the lab and they happened to walk in as Catherine came in.

"Hi Nicky," she says looking at Nick then Frankie. She smiles back at Nick who blushes.

"Catherine you've met Detective Reed," Nick introduced nervously.

"Yes I have," she says Nick blushes. "You blushing, Nicky?"

"I got double homicide," Lou says joining the awkward circle.

"I'll drive," Nick says leaving.

The crime scene was an abandon farmhouse. It's obvious that no one has lived in it or cared for it in a while.

"Where are the bodies?" Catherine asks putting her sunglasses on. The uniform officer pointed inside looking disgusted and sick.

"They're mangled," the young officer says. "Farmer found them."

They all look inside and see two bodies on the ground. With bruises and cuts covering their entire body.

"Tortured..." Frankie says grimacing. Catherine photographs the body.

Nick and Lou look towards a pile of hay that looked rather fresh. It obvious didn't belong. Nick notices blood on it.

"I got blood over here," Nick says photographing the blood trail. He climbs the hay and sees a cellar door. Catherine and Frankie walk over as Lou and Nick open up the old door, revealing a tunnel. They all enter the door following the blood. There were many tunnels that broke off of the tunnel they were in. The tunnel ends in a cement room that was very dark, they could only see in their flashlight beams.

A series of rocks fell blocking their exit locking them in the room.

"I gotta bad feeling about this," Catherine says shining the light on the wall revealing a message.

"The testing center?" Lou reads they look around nervous.

"It's time to play?" Frankie reads as Nick pulls out his phone. Then the room starts to fill with gas and quick. Before anyone has time to react the room is completely engulfed.

"Frankie!" Nick yells grabbing her hand pulling her towards him. Lou braces himself against the wall as Catherine passes out.

"Nick... Call for help..." Lou says falling. Nick drops his phone as Frankie passes out as does Nick.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Sorry this is not a Catnip story but they do have a strong friendship but nothing romantic :(<p> 


	3. Communication

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch3: Communication

* * *

><p>Catherine wakes up feeling all the needles in her back. She still feels high from the heroin and the burns from the others. Her skin is so numb it hurts. She grabs the ladder and pulls herself up and out of the pool.<p>

Catherine can barely stand as se slams into the door. She unlocks the door and enters a small room, that only has stairs she sees a big metal door. She hits the button to open it walks inside the door slams behind her. The TV inside turns on.

"Very good Ms. Willows," the man says from the television. She looks at the television as if searching for the answers on his old ridden face. "Your next test you're going to need help from an old friend... A crime stopper."

"What have you done with Nick?"

"He's passed his first test as have you."

"When will he get here?"

"It depends if he can be Sugar Ramos or Davey Moore," he chuckles as the TV turns off.

Catherine looks terrified. Sugar Ramos and Davey Moore were boxers in the sixties. Sugar Ramos killed Davey Moore in the championship fight.

* * *

><p>Lou wakes up as does Frankie. Lou feels something on his neck but when he reaches for it but his hands are tied to the arms of the chair.<p>

"What the..." he says feeling a tremendous shock. The TVs that surround them turn on.

"Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles."

"What the hell..." he says but is riddled weak by another shock.

"I wouldn't say anything if I was you. You both have shock collars on that will detect the quietest noises. Sometimes the best things are left unsaid." the TVs turn off.

Frankie coughed and was zapped. Lou jiggled his left wrist until it was free. He freed his other ten his feet, and untied Frankie.

Frankie taps him on the shoulder and points to a pickle jar with a yellow liquid inside with two keys. Lou reaches inside and burns his fingers he goes to scream but Frankie covers his mouth, shaking her head vigorously. She kicks the jar off the table.

It shatters against the ground. Frankie nervously tiptoes and grabs the keys.

She takes the keys and frees herself, then Lou.

"Are you alright? Let me see your hand," she asks his face contorted with pain. His fingers are red and bubbly. She rips a piece of her tank top and wraps Lou's hand.

"Let's get out of here before this sick freak has something else planned," Lou growls.

"Congrats on passing your first test," the man says clapping. "Put you will find better strength in numbers for your next test."

A light turns on illuminating the dark hallway. They walk cautiously afraid to set any booby traps off. They become more skittish with each set.

Nick finds his way to the roof. It's dark and gloomy at it rains hard. The rain pelts his tender skin. He looks around and sees no TV. The wall has the message sprayed on it. 'Round 2'.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short but the next couple chapter are going to be intense! Reviews!<p> 


	4. Fight or Die

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch4: Fight or Die

* * *

><p>Nick hears the door behind him close. He tries to open it but it's locked, he sees two other doors but they are locked.<p>

"Okay! I'm here now what's next?" Nick yells angry looking into the camera that was up there. The middle door opens and shows another man who is in a similar state as Nick.

"Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles... It's time to fight." the man says, but instead of turning off it shows an old boxing match briefly. "Mr. Stokes, you are going to fight this man. His name is Charlie, he's an addict and I promised him enough drugs to keep him high for the rest of his time here. Your friend Catherine needs your help don't let her down." the TV turns off and the addict runs at Nick.

"Stop!" Nick runs away from the man. "You don't have to do this!

"Come here!" Charlie yells, Nick pushes him away trying to size him up. Nick punches him in the chest pushing him down. Nick tries to run to the elevator but Charlie grabs his leg causing Nick to fall. Nick kicks him away. Charlie stands landing a hard hit to the top of Nick's head.

"We don't have to do this!" Nick pleads jumping to his feet.

"He'll kill me if I don't!" Charlie swings again but Nick dodges. Nick pushes him away, and Charlie raises his fist but stops.

"We don't have to play his game,"

"I guess you're right? Who's Catherine?"

"My best friend..." Nick says and Charlie laughs.

"You think I give two shits. I could care less!" he punches Nick in the face.

Nick stumbles but doesn't fall, Charlie swings again but Nick dodges and tackles him. Nick takes all his frustration out on Charlie punching him in the face several times.

Nick realizes that Charlie is no longer moving as he lands one more punch. Nick feels fatigue and then shocked by his actions. Charlie's face is covered in blood and lumpy, his face is very disfigured and doesn't even look like the same man that Nick started fighting.

"Oh shit..." Nick says checking for a pulse and not getting one. Nick is mortified by his actions. "I'm sorry..." Nick whispers.

One moment his life is looking up the next he's beating a man to death. Just yesterday he was with the woman of his dreams doing the job of his dreams and now it's turned into a nightmare.

The door across from him opens, and he cautiously walks inside. He looks around and sees nothing except the door behind him closing. He opens the next door and sees Catherine sitting scared on the floor.

"Cath..." Nick says Catherine's face lights up shocked.

"Nicky!" she yelps running to him glad that he is alive. She wonders about his test but doesn't ask, remembering the awful clue she received and seeing the cuts on Nick's knuckles.

"Have you seen Frankie? Or Lou?" Nick begs, but Catherine shakes her head no, tears filling her eyes. Nick hugs her. They notice the television flicker on.

"Strength is often found in numbers. There's no I found in team," he says, the television turns off.

"Now what?" Nick asks looking at Catherine. He can tell that she is not herself. "Cath... Are you alright?" he grabs her shoulders looking in her eyes, her eyes dilated and glossy.

"I'm alright..." she slurs "where's the key?"

"What key?"

"He said you have the key. Give it to me," she cries. Nick turns to look around searching for the key. "Wait... It's you! You're the key!"

"What?" Nick asks Catherine grabs his hand bringing him to the door. The door had a pattern lock on it, she puts the combination in. Nick feels the scab on his back, and frowns. He was branded.

They walk down the dark hallway skittish of every noise they hear. They had to step over the dead bodies that filled the hallway, of people who didn't pass there test. Nick had to practically have to drag a drugged Catherine. She was too drugged to see and Nick's vision was blurry due to his damaged eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Lou and Frankie walk into a room that looks like an old dining room and was fairly large. The room had a large mirror on the wall. On the table had a small first aid kit with a card that said 'a little something for your troubles'<p>

Nick and Catherine reach the other side of the one way window and saw Lou and Frankie inside. Nick feels relieved to see that she is alright.

"Don't ever get too comfortable," Catherine slurs reading the message on the wall. Nick tried the door but it was jammed he slammed against but it was still jammed.

"Hello?" Lou yells.

"It's me and Catherine!" Nick yells slamming against the door. But Lou doesn't see the door that Nick was trying to open and goes to the only door in the somewhat direction where Nick's voice is coming from.

"Coming!" Lou says opening the door he hears a metal chain jingle and moves as a metal blade swings down. Lou just dodges the blade but it hits Frankie, nicking her side. The blade retracts dropping Frankie on the old dirty cement floor.

"No!" Nick screams finally breaking the door down but from Lou's point of view he broke through the wall. "Frankie!" Nick cried kneeling next to her.

"Nicky..." she says, her breathing a little labored. Nick took off her shirt using it to slow the bleeding.

Catherine stumbled in sitting in a chair. Lou ran to Catherine relieved that she was alive and then returned to Nick with the first aid kit. Nick and Lou started wrapping her torso with gauze, binding her tight.

"You're going to be alright..." Nick says to her.

* * *

><p>Reviews? How are they going to survive with one down?<p> 


	5. Chaos Travels

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch5: Chaos Travel

* * *

><p>The lab was in total chaos. People were running around searching all possible leads. They looked for any possible enemies that they have in common. They never found the tunnels or the room where the others were taken.<p>

Tempers were flaring, and with the shortage of CSIs and help they all felt doomed for their friends.

"Ray go search Nick's house maybe there is a clue or something there," Ecklie instructs as the team waits for orders "tell me what you find. Hodges go with him and ask Detective Reed's mother if she's noticed anything. Maybe they just overlooked something. Greg and Sara go and do the same for Catherine and Vartann's places. Keep me in the loop," Ecklie commanded everyone was eager to help.

Ray and Hodges arrived at Detective Frankie Reed's house and was greeted by her distraught mother. Patrol had just notified her.

"Hello Mrs. Reed," Ray says sitting on the ottoman across from her distraught mother.

"Please call me Louise..." she says wiping her eyes.

"Louise... Did your daughter mention anything about trouble at work? Someone following her,"

"No, but then again Frankie wouldn't tell me if something was wrong. You should ask Nick?"

"Nick Stokes?" Ray asks and Hodges also looks on in curiosity.

"yes, he and Frankie have been seeing each other I'm sure she would've talk to him." she says smiling, but Ray and Hodges looked down upset. "Was Nick taken, too?" she says her bottom lip quivering.

"Yes..." Ray adds quietly. Louise cries again.

At Catherine's home Greg and Sara had turned up nothing. They didn't even know what to look for and that was killing them. As they were leaving they saw Lindsay pull in. Her eyes puffy, you could tell she had been crying.

"I found this in our mail box," she cries handing them an envelope. Sara takes it and puts it in a bag.

"I'll bring this to the lab and process it," Sara says eagerly.

"Check out the return address," Greg says pointing to the envelope. She flips over the envelope and sees 'Sqweegel' as the return address.

Hodges walked into Nick's house followed by Ray. Hodges flipped the light on.

"The definition of the perfect bachelor pad," Hodges says looking around. Ray shook his head checking the mail. Hodges held up a picture of Nick and Frankie hugging. "I didn't know that Nick was seeing Detective Reed," he says slightly frowning.

"I did," Ray says checking Nick's state of the art alarm system. "Nick's system hasn't been tripped... There is no signs that he was living scared or even slightly intimidated,"

"Those words aren't in Nick's vocabulary." Hodges says walking into bedroom.

"I just got the 911 page from Sara. Let's go,"

* * *

><p>The FBI was in Brass' office giving him more information on Sqweegel and the real abductor.<p>

"Captain Brass let us have this. We are familiar with this case we've had similar ones before," the young agent said.

"No, they're my guys. And if you're so familiar with it then how come he's still out there,"

"Captain you don't what you're getting yourself into," he says looking at Jim.

"Excuse me."

"Let me show you," the agent says. The agent shows him a couple of photos of mutilated bodies. Brass covers his mouth shocked.

"What do you know?" Brass says quietly.

"You have already encountered Sqweegel; Sqweegel is bait for all the victims. He brings them to a warehouse of some sorts. Where they will have to do unspeakable things to survive, be subject to endless mind games, and tortured."

"Why?"

"We don't know. He picks prostitutes, drug addicts, just the scum of scum, and them he picks cops... We don't know his method, the few that have survived... Couldn't give much. Out of the eight survivors, three of them committed suicide, one is in a mental hospital, and the others are very successful people. He's killed over twenty people nationwide."

"And now he had four of my best people," he says upset covering his face.

"We have a composite of the mastermind behind this," the agent says pulling out the drawing.

"Son of a bitch! That's the farmer!" Brass yells slamming his fists on the desk.

Brass got up in a fury and walked into the lab and saw Sara testing the letter.

"It's the farmer..." Brass said. Brass had interviewed him right after the situation intensified. "Mitch, find that damn farmer?" he commands a flock of uniform officers ran off. "What did you find?"

"Hit the lights and I'll tell you," she says distant. Brass hits the lights and puts the goggles on. "There's a message on the note," the paper was blank until Sara had sprayed it with a series of chemicals.

"Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles." Brass ran feeling Goosebumps peak trough his skin. "What will you do to save your friends?" he reads.

"He's taunting us," the agent says clearing his throat. "There should be an URL address to show you a live feed of your friends..." the agent says just as it appears.

"I'll bring it to Archie," Greg says writing the address. They all walk and stop when they saw a familiar face.

"Let me help."

"Grissom," Brass adds purely shocked.

"Let me help." he simply repeats.

* * *

><p>Grissom is back to help but can Nick, Lou, Catherine and Frankie hold on much longer without losing their minds... Reviews?<p> 


	6. Sure Locked

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch6: Sure Locked

* * *

><p>Vartann was practically holding Catherine up as they walked down a dark hallway. Nick and Frankie were behind them, Nick was holding Frankie. Her one arm was around his neck and the other applying pressure to her wound. Nick follows his vision is still not focusing, he can barely see. He follows the shadow of Lou.<p>

"Just hold on," Nick says adjusting his hold on her. Frankie wipes her eyes she was barely holding onto consciousness. It was the pain that had her crying it was the fear of not surviving this. She feared that when she blinked she wouldn't be able to open her eyes; she found it more and more difficult.

"Okay…" she whispers, feeling Nick kiss her forehead.

"We gotta door," Lou yells leaning Catherine against the wall stepping over a dead boy. The boy looked no older then thirteen maybe fourteen. He checks for a pulse on the boy but he was cold to the touch, Lou pulls his hand away slightly shocked.

"Careful," Nick says already fearing the worst. Lou cautiously tries to open the door but it doesn't budge.

"It won't open," he says confused, jiggling the handle some more. He tries to kick it down but that doesn't open but slightly budges a little. "Nick give me a hand," he asks. Nick puts Frankie on the ground gently. She hisses in pain and scoots up against the wall for some support. She sits next to Catherine who is just on a different planet. Catherine leans forward falling on her face.

"Ok..." Nick says, as Catherine laughs playing with Frankie's hair.

"On the count of three we kick it down." Lou says Nick nods. "One. Two. Three." the men kick and the door only slightly moves.

"Let's try our shoulders," Nick says, Lou nods.

"Ready? One. Two. Three," they charge the door hitting it at the same time. The door pierces their skin with a series of staples from a staple gun. The men yelp pulling themselves away from the door. Lou screams falling on the ground, some of his skin remaining on the door, Lou starts hyperventilating from the pain.

"Son of a..." Nick curses his arm in the worst pain he's ever felt in his life. His brain can't even contemplate the amount if pain he's him. He starts to hyperventilate, his eyes water and he drops to his knees. Lou is in a similar state, as he vomits from the pain.

The door falls getting everyone's attention blowing the dust in their faces, but no one moves. Nick watches as the blood drips off his arm. He watches as a blood pool forms. As if it's in slow motion, he watches as blood trickles down his arm passing his elbow going down his forearm, it slows down as it forms into a droplet at his finger and drops into the pool. He tries to pull a staple out of his arm but it hurt more than the puncture itself.

"Oh my god," Nick says as he loses all sensation to his arm. He stands and picks up Frankie, they both grimace in pain. "Come on!" Nick barks running on pure adrenaline. They were all injured, sore, and tired. It had been at least two days since anyone had really slept.

Lou and Catherine follow as Nick brings Frankie inside the room where the dangerous door had led them to. The room looked like a modern day interrogation room, with the exception of a couple of added book cases and added evidence boxes. They look around nervous, expecting the worst of the worst to fall out of the ceiling or the walls. A new steel door blocked them in and the series if TVs turned on around them. Nick puts Frankie on one of the seats to rest.

"Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles..."

"Stop with the stupid quote! You sick freak! Do you get off on this?" Nick argues running towards the TV, Lou holds him back. Lou grimaces from the shooting pain it causes him in his injured arm.

"Oh Nicholas… if you're going to rude I won't give you a clue on your next test… By your education you're fortunate to hold the title you do. But by trade you hold different titles, Stokes was in construction, Willows was a lovely stripper, Vartann was a delivery man, and Reed was a day care worker. I'm going to be clear here, I'm changing your future not your past," the TV turns off. Catherine stumbles into a seat.

"It's a combo lock," Lou says tugging at the lock. "It won't budge,"

"Some clue asshole… there's another camera here," Nick says seeing the outline and the red dot showing its recording. Nick waves his hand in front of the lens. "Sick freak..." Nick says flipping the camera off as he walks back to the table.

* * *

><p>Do I see a rescue or a death in there future?<p> 


	7. RSVP

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch7: RSVP

* * *

><p>The entire lab looked on as Nick struggled to open the box that was left for them. The lab was relieved to see that they were alive. The video was in poor quality, it was super grainy and the audio was quiet.<p>

"They're hurt..." Greg adds quietly. It was no secret that they were thinking it. Frankie and Catherine were carried in and just because the video was grainy they could still see the blood that covered everyone, and you could feel there pain with every painful step they took.

"What are they doing?" Sara asks as they all start looking into folders. They see Lou throw a folder at Nick and then Nick throws one at Lou. "Oh no," she says as Nick and Lou start to wrestle.

"Guys I'm getting closer to pinpointing the IP address," Archie says typing away.

"Oh my god!" Sara yelps as Nick tackles Lou through the wall. Catherine falls out of the chair holding some papers. The video starts to get grainy and unclear until it cuts out then the farmer comes on.

"Your friends are in trouble. If the tests don't kill them they will kill each other..." he says "their principles on strong," the video goes grainy again and goes back showing Frankie crawling to the hole in the wall made by Nick and Lou, leaving a blood trail.

"Guys! Guys I got it!" Archie yelps jumping to his feet his eyes wide with excitement. "I got the location!"

* * *

><p>Nick and Lou lay on the bottom of a glass pit. Glass shards embedded in their flesh. There reason for their fight forgotten it became quite evident to them that this wasn't going to help then get out. They realized that the anger that they were trying to take out on each other wasn't for them it was for the person who did this to them. They both thought of better times anything to get there mind off of the real pain they were in.<p>

"_Hey umm… do you want to get some coffee?" Nick asks Frankie, he's wanted to ask her since he first saw her._

"_Coffee?" Frankie says turning back to face Nick. He smiled at her._

"_Yes ma'am," he says_

"_Okay but just coffee." They went to a small coffee shop and they found out they have a lot in common. He busted on her for living with her mother and she teased his accent. They liked the same music and the same shows and Nick also had a heart attack when she said she liked the Dallas cowboys._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_I'm a big cowboy fan… no joke." She says swatting his arm as he walks her back to her car. He yawns loudly, causing her to yawn. "Easy tiger… I give you a call later…" she says winking at him._

"Are you guys alright?" Catherine says grimacing in pain, as she starts to shiver. Nick sits up feeling the shards stuck in his back. Nick shakes his head bringing himself back to the dark reality that they are in. Nick looks around and sees that they're sitting on hundreds of broken mirrors. Nick stands helping Lou stand.

"Sorry," Nick says panting from the pain.

"It's alright..." he says panting "there's a ladder," the battered men climb the ladder. They lay on the floor, achy, sore, and stiff.

"I found blueprints of... The building," Catherine says groaning in pain. Lou tries to soothe her but the withdrawal from the heroin was hitting her hard.

"Nick..." Frankie says in a soft whisper. Nick kneels by her side. She in a significant amount of pain. Her skin is pale, her eyes sunken, and her body is very weak. "Nick, I can't do this... Anymore," she cries. Nick caresses her face with his hand.

"We are going get out. We have a way now... Please hang in there," he says, picking her up ignoring his own pain.

"This way," Catherine says leading them back through the glass pit and into a tunnel. It was a long tunnel.

Frankie rode on Nick's back and Catherine rode on Lou's. Catherine became riddled with pain from the withdrawal and was extremely nauseous. They all stopped when there was a door at the tunnel. No TVs just a door.

"Should we open it?" Lou asks scared with good reason. The coast looked clear but maybe this was a trap. They were scared. One bad door nearly killed Frankie; another nearly took one of Lou and Nick's arm.

They all stared at the tunnel door. All of the worst what if scenarios running through their head.

"Open it," Catherine says. Lou cautiously pushes it open. There was no traps, no swinging blades of death, no gas, no staples, there was nothing. They all climbed out of the tunnel, and looked around.

It looked like a factory of some kind that has been out of service for a short time. It was a big open space with a couple assembly lines and other machines. at least four inches of dusk and it was dark there were no windows and no lights.

"I'm going look for a phone," Nick says giving Frankie a kiss on her forehead.

Lou looks at Catherine the pain in her eyes makes his heartache. Catherine begins to throw up, and Frankie begins to lose her fight with consciousness, as she fades in and out.

Nick looks around cautious of every noise he hears. His vision is still blurry so he worries that someone is standing in front of him and he can't tell. He looks and sees something walking it looked surreal. It was so surreal it reminded him of something out of a movie it moved like a jelly monster. Then it turned and looked at Nick, instead of feeling scared Nick got pissed and charged it.

"Lou!" Nick yells wrestling with Sqweegel unbeknownst him. Nick couldn't tell who he was wrestling with; all he knew is that the figure was slippery and squirming. He was zeroed in on this figure punching him in the torso; he didn't hear the sirens or the commands from SWAT.

"Stand down!" the SWAT Commander yells. As Nick and Sqweegel wrestle Nick slams him down but Sqweegel still squirms. "Stand down! Put your hands in the air! This is your last warning! Stand down!" between the darkness and the bruises the detectives and CSIs were unidentifiable the SWAT Commander had no idea who it was.

Lou sprints out to try to save Nick but when he reaches him he hears two shots. Nick falls clutching his side falling to all fours.

"Stop!" Lou yells blocking Nick who was shot by beanbags. SWAT rushed over taking Sqweegel away. Paramedics rushed in to help. As did the rest of the team. "This way," Lou yells leading the paramedics to the injured women.

"Nick!" Ray yells kneeling by Nick.

"Get away from me!"Nick yells pushing Ray away, knocking him down.

* * *

><p>Reviews, what is it store for them now that they have been rescued from the house of horrors? Are they rescued? Sure they have been taken out of the house but are they prisoners of their own mind now?<p>

Next Chapter: Interrogation of Sqweegel and the other abductor. And the rest of team learns some of the horrors that they went through to survive...


	8. Proven

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

* * *

><p>Ch8: Proven<p>

Ray photographs the many cuts on Nick's back. Ray remains quiet, except for directions for the photos, out of respect to Nick, who was despondent. Nick hadn't said anything for hours. Ray combs Nick's hair for trace samples, and then scrapes his nails.

"Can you turn your hands?" Ray asks quietly. Ray photographs the cuts on Nick's knuckles. He then photographs the carving on Nick's chest, and the brand in his back. Nick looks away as if he's ashamed. "I'm sorry," Ray whispers taking the bandage off of Nick's eye to photograph it. He then unwraps Nick's arm to photograph it. He rewraps it with as much care as he would. He gives Nick a pad on his shoulder pulling him into an embrace. "I spoke with Frankie's doctors. She's still in surgery, but the doctors are doing everything they can." Ray says as Nick struggles to put a shirt the hospital gave him on. "Mandy is bringing you a change of clothes... It's going to be alright, Nick." Ray says, Nick gets off the gurney and walks to the window. It's the first time he's seen sunlight in a couple days, his vision is still blurry. The doctors told Nick he had an eye infection and was lucky he didn't go blind in his one eye that was still swollen just about shut.

"Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles..." Nick says turning to look at Ray.

"You survived Nick." Ray says trying to empower Nick.

"At what cost?" Nick cries.

"You're going to make it through this," Ray says.

* * *

><p>Greg finishes processing Lou. Lou seems to be on edge, unlike Nick; Lou seems very restless, and super skittish.<p>

"You are going to be alright," Greg says Lou looks down.

"Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles... How's Catherine?" Lou asks looking up staring at the young CSI.

"The doctor gave her some methadone she should be alright," Greg says, as Brass walks in. "I'll check in on you later," Greg sad as a commotion starts in the hallway. The nurses use a defibrillator and Lou's eyes grow wide, his face changes. He begins to scratch nervously at his neck and flailing on the gurney. Greg and Brass pull his hands from his neck; he continues to flail on the gurney. Some nurses and doctors rush in injecting him medicine.

"What is going on?" Lou asks as he drifts off to sleep. The nurses put restraints on his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Brass asks upset.

"It's for his own safety, Captain Brass. He's emotionally unstable;" the nurse said "he needs to rest. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse escorts them to the waiting room. They all stop when they see Nick sitting there next to Grissom.

"Nick..." Louise says leaving the elevator. Nick stands his face changes and he closes his eyes as he stands. Louise touches his face but he looks away.

"I'm sorry..." he repeats in a soft whisper he covers his face finally breaking down into sobs. Louise hugs him.

"I don't blame you," she whispers "I don't blame you." she says making sure he was looking at her. Nick nods quickly composing himself he keeps his gaze on the floor. Nick has been very confrontational and aggressive to everyone.

_"We don't have to play his game,"_

_"I guess you're right? Who's Catherine?"_

_"My best friend..." Nick says and Charlie laughs._

_"You think I give two shits. I could care less!" he punches Nick in the face. _

_Nick stumbles but doesn't fall, Charlie swings again but Nick dodges and tackles him. Nick takes all his frustration out on Charlie punching him in the face several times._

_Nick realizes that Charlie is no longer moving as he lands one more punch. Nick feels fatigue and then shocked by his actions. Charlie's face is covered in blood and lumpy, his face is very disfigured and doesn't even look like the same man that Nick started fighting._

Nick shakes his head trying to rid the image of Charlie's disfigured face. Nick slowly sits on the ground; Louise touches his shoulder as she takes a seat in the chair. Grissom sits on the floor across looking at Nick.

"Why don't you come and talk to the psychiatrist here?" Grissom asks quietly.

After seeing Lou's breakdown everyone was worried.

"That sick freak tortures us and I have to talk to a shrink!" Nick stands in a fury.

"Nicky..." Grissom says

"You want to pick my brain! You're just like him! I gotta be here for Frankie!" he says pacing around the room. Realizing what he said he withdraws himself completely from the situation. "I don't want to talk about it," Nick says looking back down at the floor. He sits again.

Lindsay watches from afar. She always knew Nick for being an upstanding guy and mentally strong, so if it was tearing him up like this she fears for her mother.

"Willows?" the doctor says Lindsay and Grissom walk over.

"She's awake. She's gotta stay overnight but if everything checks out she should be discharged in the morning," the doctor says. Lindsay and Grissom walk into her room, she looks strung out.

"What happened?" Catherine asks.

* * *

><p>What's in store for them now that they are free?<p> 


	9. Manipulate to Appreciate

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch9: Manipulate to Appreciate

* * *

><p>"What's the last thing you remember?" Grissom asks shocked.<p>

"Ummm..." Catherine says closing her eyes. "I remember waking up in a strange room and then being in the warehouse and SWAT came but that's it. I don't know how I got there but I was in a lot of pain. Why, what happened?" Catherine says confused.

* * *

><p>Brass and Ray watch as Sqweegel's father, George Robinson, the mastermind behind all this sits there very nonchalantly. It took SWAT three hours to clear the house of horrors of all its traps.<p>

"Look at him just sit there," Brass says angry.

"He's a sociopath. He feels nothing," Ray adds "he probably isn't going to tell us much."

"We should at least try," Brass says entering the room followed by Ray. "Hello Mr. Robinson," Brass says grinding teeth.

"You very sweet but let's get real... I'm opened to talk if you ask the right questions but might I give you a round of applause for getting your friends to a safer place,"

"Safer?" Ray adds with a smile.

"They're trapped in their own minds. Questioning every door, every noise, and every touch. I gave them a chance to understand the meaning of their lives, now it's their turn to use it," he says smiling. "They were strong,"

"Were?"

"I bet at least one has had a breakdown. Not everyone's principles are worth fighting for... At least they know that now. They've been living other lives not their own. Which is a shame?"

"Why do you do this?"

"Ah the million dollar question? Well, a wise man once said that a democracy will only stay functioning if there is a revolution every twenty years, or something like that. This was their revolution. They understand now, what it means to live, truly live, because anything can happen. The weak fail the strong stand!"

"You think you're some saint?" Brass yells "you sick freak?"

"Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles." he smiles. "Each member of your team had a test specifically designed for them. Willows, will feel the pain of not knowing, I guarantee she doesn't remember anything, which will in turn make her more of a risk taker with her family and love life. Vartann will understand to live with what he already has, and that actions speak louder than words. Reed, will understand that those close to her will help her when she needs it and that she doesn't need to be to have her wall up."

"What about Stokes?" Ray asks.

"Strong man. He learned that it's alright to put himself before others every now and again. He needs to understand recognition. He's so selfless it makes me ill."

"He's a good man," Brass adds. Robinson laughs.

"I can tell you things about your team that I've learned in just a few days that I guarantee you that you don't know," Robinson leans across the table eager.

"Try us," Brass says accepting the challenge.

"Stokes hates his childhood. Willows wishes she was still a stripper. Reed is scared of losing her mother. Vartann hates being a cop. Stokes can kill with his bare hands if need be and has soft skin preferably on his back." he says with a smile, Brass slaps the table in anger.

"We got you it's over!" Brass says standing.

"Just because you have me doesn't it's over, there are others carrying out the same tests I do... It's hardly over," he laughs.

* * *

><p>Nick sits across from the hospital psychiatrist after Louise had begged him too and the promise that someone would get him if Frankie were to come out of surgery. Nick stared at the psychiatrist who was a lanky grey haired man.<p>

"What's going through your head right now?" he asks.

"I don't know..." Nick says, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"You've been through a tough ordeal," Nick winces at the last word, but shakes it off and nods. The doctor looks at Nick very puzzled. "A lot of people wouldn't have survived,"

"I know... I was walking over bodies of people who didn't survive at the hands of that..." Nick stops himself. "I don't want to talk to you,"

"I can get that," the man says not getting frustrated. "Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles." he reads Nick closes his eyes as he hears laughter from the TV. Nick knows he's hallucinating but yet it feels so real. Next thing he knows Charlie is charging him. Nick tackles him, but in reality Nick tackles the doctor. He raises his fist to strike but then sees the doctor scared at the hands of him.

"I'm sorry..." Nick says standing "I'm sorry" Nick leaves and returns to the waiting room. "I can't talk about it, right now. Too soon." he says sitting on the floor.

* * *

><p>Lou sits in Catherine's room watching we sleep. He was relieved to hear that she had little recollection of the ordeal. Catherine slowly wakes up and is shocked and relieved to see Lou. She hugs him.<p>

"Thank god you're alright!" she says holding him tight. He remains silent cherishing the hug.

"Me too," he finally whispers.

"How are the others?" she begs.

"Nick says he's alright and Frankie is still in surgery,"

"I can't believe I don't remember any of it," she says upset.

"I'm glad you don't remember," he says hugging her. They lay together in her bed in silence finally enjoying each other's company and finally they are safe.

* * *

><p>Is it getting better or worst? How do you think they are holding up?<p> 


	10. Revelation

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch10: Revelation

* * *

><p>Ray walks in the AV lab with a video.<p>

"Are those from the warehouse?" Archie asks.

"Yes... Maybe it can give us some insight," Ray said. "None of them are labeled so..." Ray pops a video in. There was no sound to this video.

Ray hears an alert on his laptop and looks it's a webcam invite from Catherine.

"Catherine," Ray says surprised accepting the request.

"I heard you have a tape," She says.

"Yes... But you shouldn't watch it. You need to rest," Ray says but Catherine shakes her head.

"Lou is a mess. Frankie is still in surgery and Nick is on the edge of a nervous breakdown, he won't talk about it... And then there is me... And I don't remember anything. Please, I need to watch these tapes." She begs.

"Okay," Ray says softly.

The videos start with Nick cutting his eye to get the key. Everyone watches as Nick pulls the scalpel from a dead man's hand and cuts his face.

"Oh god... That's the reason Nick had that black terrible black eye," Catherine whispered to herself.

Then they watch as Catherine walks through the needle pit. Catherine watches herself paying great attention. Her eyes grow wide as she watches herself pass out. Catherine remains stoic and shakes her head in disbelief. She yelps watch Lou and Frankie getting zapped. The video cuts as Nick arrives at the roof. 'This is too good to share' the quote reads. The video shows the rest of the events right up to the rescue.

"I can't believe we survived," she says wiping tears from her eyes.

"You survived because you're strong," Ray adds seeing Catherine starting to slip into a depression.

"You're right," she says.

"You survived that's all that matters,"

"But what good am I if I can't do anything to help?"

"Help the others. They need to know that they're not alone," Ray says seeing

Catherine wipes tears from her face.

"Okay..." she says

"I'll stop by later to see you, stay strong," Ray says as Catherine shuts the laptop. Catherine pushes the laptop away and rests her face in her hands as she cries. Such a terrible ordeal and Catherine only remembers bits and pieces but not much.

She wipes her eyes and sits back biting her lip trying to compose herself. She opens her eyes and sees Nick standing in her doorway. He looks a mess, his hair not combed, he hasn't shaved since before they were taken and he has quiet a scruff he's almost unrecognizable.

"Nicky..." she says moving on her bed making room for him. He sits but doesn't say anything.

"How are you feeling?" he asks still looking away.

"I'm alright. How about you, Nicky?"

"Frankie is out of surgery they're bringing her to a recovery room,"

"How is she?"

"They removed her gallbladder and a kidney... and had to repair a tear her abdominal wall and her liver... but they said she's lucky but she's going be alright," he says happy but slightly upset.

"You should be with her," she says but then he looks away again.

"What do I say to her?" he says choking up a bit. "I couldn't protect her."

"Tell her, you love her. Believe me Nicky she's not mad at you," she says he shakes his head disagreeing.

"I don't know if I can face her," he said his own guilty mind flooding him.

"Nick, what happened on the roof?" she asks he turns and looks at her scared. His lip starts to quiver.

"How do you know about that?" he yells startling Catherine.

"The man sent tapes to the lab,"

"Everyone knows!" Nick said angry. The guilt has been plaguing his mind ever since it happened. Even though they've been safe for two days Nick hasn't slept. Nick clenches his jaw tight he throws a metal tray in anger. Catherine raising her hands afraid.

"No... No one knows. It didn't show he didn't send that part. Only you know what happens on the roof."

"Before I got to you, the sick freak gave me another test... This kid came out of the elevator his name was Charlie and he was an addict. That sick freak told Charlie he had to kill me, and I was told you needed my help... I thought I got through to him. He asked about you but then laughed in my face... The next thing I know I'm punching him over and over again..." Nick cries he looks away disgusted with himself. "All of a sudden he wasn't moving,"

"Nick, you did what you had to do and we are alive because of it. I'm truly grateful for that," she says hugging him.

Ray and Lou stand in the doorway watch. Lou was heavily medicated but he was still skittish and jumpy. Nick stood up and as he looks at Lou they remember all the terrible things they had gone through.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked Lou nods, sticking his hand out.

"Thanks," he says, Nick shakes his hand pulling him into a hug. He then leaves giving him and Catherine privacy. Ray puts his arm around Nick who is looking slightly more content.

"Mandy, has a change of clothes for you." Ray says. When Mandy saw Nick she covered her mouth. Mandy was one of Nick's best friends so it killed her to see him like this.

"Oh thank god you're alright," she says hugging him. "I got this from your locker," she says handing him a bag.

"Thanks," he says quietly.

Ray follows Nick into the bathroom it was empty. He looks at the clothes she brought him. Dark gray loose v neck short sleeve shirt and jeans with a black zip up. He struggles to change his outfit but manages.

"Catherine said there were tapes?" he asks exposing his bare abused chest to Ray. Frankie's name had begun leaving a scar.

"Yes there are," Ray says almost wanting to lie to Nick. Nick struggles to make a fist but does just long enough to get it in the sleeve. Ray watches as Nick rubs his injured forearm.

"You watch them?" Nick says struggling to put his zip up, Ray helps put it over his injured shoulder.

"Yes..." Ray says, Nick splashes cool water on his face. Nick goes to walk out but Ray blocks him. "I have something for you" Ray says taking Nick's hand putting the ring in it.

"I was going to propose but I chickened out." Nick says looking at the ring.

"Maybe it just wasn't the time," Ray asked.

"I'm lucky that I get another..." Nick says putting the ring in his pocket. He gives Ray a pat on the arm and walks to Frankie's room.

He slowly walks into her room. She can't sit up or else she would have. She smiles at him looking very relieved that he was alive.

"Nicky..." she says smiling as a tears fluid her eyes. Nick walks to her giving her a hug. She runs her fingers through his hair she pulled him into a kiss. "I'm so happy you're alright." she cries.

* * *

><p>Reviews its coming to an end soon i'm thinking a sequel maybe? what you think?<p> 


	11. For Now

Subsist Affliction Woe

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch11: For Now

* * *

><p>A few days later... Frankie was being discharged today. Nick had been with her the entire time he didn't want her to be alone. Catherine and Lou visited a lot too; it was strange for the four of them to be apart after all that happen.<p>

"How are you, Frankie?" Catherine asks, she was holding everyone together. Lou was on a serious regime of medicine and she was just letting Nick know that if he wanted to know she was there. Nick refused to see another shrink after the incident with the last one.

"I'm alright... How are you guys?" she says sitting up holding tightly onto Nick's hand.

"Getting there," she says smiling.

"Good... I'm finally getting discharged," Frankie says as the nurse walks inside.

"I'm going to need a minute with Detective Reed," the nurse says fear overwhelms Frankie's face as she looks at Nick.

"You'll be alright, I'll be right outside," he says kissing her forehead, easing her nerves.

They all walked outside and Nick stood guard at her door. It was fair to say that he was paranoid but they all were.

Lou and Catherine slept with all the lights on and had all the doors taken off. Lou had been staying with her.

Greg and Ray showed up, they looked excited and not in a good way. They looked rather riled up.

"Hey guys," Nick said releasing a deep breath. "What's going on?"

"It's a media circus out there," Greg says handing Nick his keys.

"It was like that when we got here," Catherine says.

"Why are they here?" Nick asks confused.

"You guys are famous!" Greg says excited. Nick still looks confused, as do the others. "You guys have been on the news nonstop. There are rumors that people want to make a movie about what happen," Greg says "you're all famous."

"What about the back?" Nick asked subconsciously started nursing his forearm; he's been nursing it for the last couple days.

"That's where we came in from there is probably more in the back than the front," Ray says.

"That's great," Nick says. His vision was just about back to normal. His eye was a greenish yellow and it was no longer swollen.

"Nick!" Frankie says. Nick goes to open the door with his right hand but changes to his left and cautiously opens it.

"Hey babe," he says giving Frankie a small kiss. Louise came in with a change of clothes for Frankie.

"Nick let me see your arm," Ray asks, Nick looked puzzled but defensive.

"Why?" Nick said reluctantly taking his zip up off freeing the arm in question. Nick's arm was bruised, a little lumpy, and swollen.

"Make a fist," Ray said, Nick did grimacing in pain. "Nick you need an x ray,"

"You're arm is broken," the nurse said appalled she turns his hand and he flinches again. "I'm going to order you an x ray please come with me,"

"It's not broken. It's just... sore," Nick drawls.

"Then the x ray should tell us that," Ray said putting his arm around Nick following the nurse.

She brought them to the x ray room on a different floor. She opens the door and a metal tray from inside falls on the floor. Nick tackles Ray over, remembering the dangerous doors at the warehouse. He shakes his over and over again, he's have trouble keeping his sanity. He stands that's when he sees the x ray of a man's skull. Nick shakes his head over and over shaking the images out of his head.

"I can't... I can't do this... not right now," he says panting feeling an anxiety attack coming, Ray quickly stands putting his hands on Nick's shoulders trying to soothe him but Nick flinches at the touch.

"Okay... Okay..." Ray said holding Nick comforting him; Nick took deep breaths and regained his composure.

"I'll put a splint on it, if that'll be alright?" the nurse said. She had been with them since they first arrived and was aware of all the pain afflicted on them.

"Yes thank you," he said wiping his eyes taking a deep breath and smiling at Ray. "Sorry about that, I umm..." he stutters.

"It's alright..."

"He had blades swing from the doors... That's what got Frankie. It just... I don't know messed with my head to see her like that and then have a metal pan trick me," he shrugs his shoulder finally sitting in a chair.

"You alright?" Ray says.

"Yea... Yea... Just a lot of stuff running through my head... Please don't tell the rest about this," Nick says.

"It's just between me and you," Rays says as the nurse returns to splint his arm.

"Sorry about that," Nick says flashing his smile at the nurse.

* * *

><p>Frankie sat on the edge her gurney extremely sore but excited to leave and go home. Lou and Catherine were in the room with her and her mother.<p>

"Has Nick talked to you?" Frankie asks Catherine. She shakes her head slightly yes. "Every time I've tried to talk to him about it to see where he's at, he ignores me or changes the subject. I'm worried about him..." she says pleading with her.

"He did a little... Not a lot," she says.

"You're his best friend!" she cries begging Catherine. "Please talk to him."

"I will,"

"I know he's not ready but he's a tough man to understand sometimes..." Frankie says shaking her head just as Nick entered.

"You ready?" he says happy.

"Your arm..." she says

"Is fine," he interrupts helping her to her feet moving her to the wheelchair.

"We're going to head home," Catherine says hugging Frankie then Nick. "Call me if you need me Nicky," she says leaving Lou follows in silence.

"You ready?" Nick asks pushing her chair. Ray moves ahead to open the elevator. Nick hands her his zip up and she puts it on and the pulls the hood up.

"You guys ready?" Ray asks the main door to the hospital barely holding the media back. Nick takes a deep breath and looks at Frankie who nods.

"Open it," Nick says pushing her. Ray and Greg hold the photographers and reporters back.

"How'd you survive?" one asks

"What are you going to do now that you're free?" another one asks.

"Live my life," Nick says smiling at the reporter.

"What was it like?"

"How long were you in there for?"

"How'd you survive?" the reporters bombard them with questions.

"I'm not going to answer any questions... I just want to go home," Nick says and the camera man turns his camera off.

* * *

><p>At Catherine's house, Catherine and Lindsay sat on the couch watching a movie and Lou sat in the recliner next to them. Lindsay cuddled with mom embracing her arm.<p>

"I'm so glad your home... I'm glad you're alright... Both of you," she says looking at Lou. Lindsay wasn't necessarily a fan of Lou, but she was genuinely happy he survived.

"Thanks," he says smiling.

"No thank you for watching my mom and bringing her home safe," she says hugging him. Just then Brass knocks on her door. Catherine answers.

"Jim," she says confused.

"Hey Cath, can I come in?"

"Sure," she says returning to the couch. Jim shook Lou's hand, while Lindsay excused herself to her room. "What's going on?"

"At county today... There was a large riot, several prisoners were killed.

George and Randy Robinson were among the causalities," Brass said, not really prepared for their reactions but they didn't have one.

"Thank god," Catherine says covering her face feeling tears, Lou slightly smiled and pulled Catherine into a powerful hug.

"I love you so much," he says kissing her forehead "don't cry, it's finally

over." she holds him tight releasing several deep breaths.

"Oh god... I can't believe this," she says smiling at Lou.

* * *

><p>Nick sat Frankie's couch she fell asleep her head on his thigh. She looked so peaceful. Nick paid no mind to the television show they were watching and watches her as she slept. He tucked her hair behind her ear and lightly rubbed her shoulder.<p>

"Nick," Louise says from the kitchen, Nick slowly lifts his head to see her. "You want something to eat, drink?"

"I'm alright," he says quietly.

"I'll just whip up something for you," she says not taking no for an answer. She places a bottle water and club sandwich with chips on the end table next to him, with a napkin. "You might get hungry in a little bit," she says nervous.

"Thank you," he says looking at Frankie.

"Nick, thank you." he opens his mouth confused. "You brought my daughter home safe, thank you." Nick gives her a nervous smile. "If you need anything, just

call." she leaves for the deck book in hand. Nick leans back closing his eyes trying to sleep.

_'Some individuals must go through a difficult ordeal to appreciate their principles. While we should never give up our principles, we must also realize that we cannot maintain our principles unless we survive. Sometimes to survive you have to fight and to survive means you win. It's time to test your principles_.' Nick hears when he closes his eyes. He remembers stepping over the bodies with Catherine at his arm. He remembers tackling Lou into a glass pit, over a stupid argument. Then he remembers the rain hitting his sore tender skin. He remembers feeling Charlie's bones breaking under Nick's fist.

Nick jumps awake. He looks around Frankie is sitting next to him and Ray is sitting across from him with Grissom and a uniform. Nick swallows gulps of air trying to prevent a panic attack. Grissom firmly puts his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Nicky!" he says forcing Nick to look at him. Nick feels himself starting to lose control, Grissom holds him. As if, if he were to let go Nick would fall apart. Nick broke down into sobs and felt Frankie engulf him in a powerful hug. Nick slowly regains his composure taking deep breaths sitting back.

"What are you... Doing here?" Nick says confused he looks at Frankie who is just as confused.

"At county today... There was a large riot, several prisoners were killed. George and Randy Robinson were among the fatalities. We just found out," Grissom says studying Nick's face carefully. He feels helpless just like when Walter Gordon blew himself to shreds but it was worst Nick was checked in his own mind.

"Really?" Nick says raising an eyebrow. Grissom nods. Frankie looks happy, shocked, relieved, and scared wrapped into one. Nick looks at her relieved.

"I can't believe this," she says, Nick smiles. He jumps to his feet hugging Grissom. Nick turns and looks at Frankie.

"Miss Frankie Reed," Nick says taking her hand with his bad arm; she shoots him a confused eyebrow. He drops to his knee pulling the ring out of his pocket, her face lights up. "Miss Frankie Reed will you marry me?"

"Yes," she says smiling. Nick picks her up right off the couch careful of her incision.

Nick thought that if he could continue and live his life that everything that happened in the warehouse would fade, that people would forget. Even maybe one day he, himself, would forget.

* * *

><p>Who wants a sequel? I have started one. Please Review!<p> 


End file.
